


Whispered desires

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Did Gillian really ask David if he wanted pasta or fish?





	Whispered desires

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic based on the New York comicon whisper.

Gillian fiddles with the trousers of her jumpsuit, brushing imaginary bits of fluff onto the floor. Her mind is wandering as usual. It's not even as though this moderator is bad, she likes him he's got a bit of punch to him, and the audience, she loves her fans she really does but she just finds the whole panel thing tedious. She sneaks a glance over at David, he looks just as bored as she is he's just better at hiding it.  
Gillian chews her lip, and goes back to fiddling with anything she can find to occupy her hands.  
Without warning she leans across the table and whispers in Davids ear " i want you to make me cum"  
David, "what did Gillian just whisper in your ear?"  
Holy shit the moderator is asking him what she said, his mind has gone blank, all he can think about is Gillians clit and the bulge in his trousers.  
Think for gods sake man you're an actor improvise he yells silently to himself.  
Gillian doesn't help him out at all she just looks down at her shoes smiling to herself, things just got interesting, she has no idea why she just did that but she's not bored now.  
Finally David manages "she asked if i'm going to have the pasta or the fish"  
The audience laugh and David squirms in his chair taking a gulp of water, he's wearing a look that says 'what the fuck just happened' he can't actually believe she's just said that to him in the middle of a con.  
Get a grip, get a fucking grip he thinks, he can't concentrate anymore he's missed someones question.  
Finally the panel finishes and they all get up signing some autographs before they leave the stage.  
"you'll be the death of me Gillian Leigh Anderson" he hisses in her ear as they get ushered out of the building and into their respective waiting cars.  
Gillian turns to look at him " i meant it David, make me cum, on the plane back tonight" she hisses back her eyes shining with excitement. 

As they board the plane back to Vancouver Gillians phone vibrates in her pocket "you're way too noisy when you cum to orgasm on a plane"  
Gillian swallows a giggle, David is right he's had to silence her more than once.  
Her phone vibrates again " i'm so fucking hard thinking about this, i'll make you cum but i'm not going to fuck you, and you can't make a sound.  
Gillian feels the tingling sensation growing between her legs, she loves it when David plays her at her own game.

Most of the back half of first class had been reserved for them, Mitch, Chris and their various entourage.  
Gillian knows she's going to have to be polite and chat with everyone a while before she can disappear.  
She eyes David and licks her lips as she talks to Chris about the filming schedule for the coming weeks.  
David checks nobody is watching winks at her and puts his finger to his lips.

Gillian yawns and stretches "i'm so tired does anyone mind if I leave you guys and go lie down at the back for a while.  
Mitch leans over and gives her a hug "course not go and get some rest, do you want us to wake you for food?"  
"No no i'm good thank you" she says hugging him back"  
She's so convincing that for a moment David wonders if she really is going to sleep. Until his phone beeps. Guess where my fingers are? Your move David and a cheeky wink emoji flash up.  
For ten agonising minutes he sits making small talk with Mitch and Chris while his mind can't stop thinking about what's going on it the seats behind him. He loves to watch her finger herself, see the look of ecstasy on her face as her fingers slick with her own desires work on her clit, bringing her to the edge. He can't take it anymore suddenly he stands up clears his throat and looks down at his phone as if by way of explanation, "um Gillian can't sleep, I er i'll just go and sit with her a while"  
Mitch and Chris barely bat an eyelid, they're used to David and Gillian being close, she's often sleeping with her head in his lap during filming breaks.  
"she ok?" Mitch asks. "Yeah yeah she's fine you know how she gets she just needs to wind down and relax"he says backing away and moving up the plane.

Gillian is lying across several seats, a blanket draped over her, the lights have been dimmed by the air steward at her request.  
"you took your time i'm close really close" she whispers breathlessly.  
In the half light David can see she's taken her jumpsuit off, the pale flesh of her breasts against the black lace of her bra tease him over the top of the blanket.  
"oh fuck" he groans, his cock hardening as he slips under the blanket next to her.  
His mouth brushes hers, he goes lower feathering kisses down her chest and over her breasts, he can feel her breathing quicken as his hand grasps her wrist stopping her from sliding her fingers over her clit and replacing them with his.  
He slips his hand inside the lace of her panties oh jeez she's so wet, she bucks her hips letting out a soft moan as he increases the pressure on her clit. "Fuck David i'm gonna cum" she gasps. "Ssshh" quiet remember, i'll decide when you cum, it's your punishment for making me sit through a panel with a huge erection".She stifles a giggle. "Speaking of which"he says reaching down to unbutton his jeans but she's already there tearing at his buttons and freeing his throbbing cock taking him in her mouth sliding her tongue along his hard length her blonde hair fanned across his lap, the feel of her mouth around him, her scent, he's close now too she's pushing him to his limit. He wants her to stop so he can last longer but he's too far gone to stop,he grips her hair groaning quietly "oh fuck, oh baby that's so good"  
She flicks her tongue back and forth over his engorged cock before plunging her mouth deep down his shaft, he can't hold back anymore he jolts and shudders as he empties himself into her.  
She lies there for a moment while he comes down from his high, her fingers tracing his muscles, and finding their way back to her aching centre. "Not so fast" David whispers moving her hands and burying his face between her legs he knows if she could she'd be moaning and begging him to make her cum by now, the fact that she can't make a sound will be torture. He stops and restarts ,licking her clit, teasing her, each time her desire building to such an intensity before he stops once again.  
David goes down on her again and again, he's driving her wild with desire, she wants to beg him not to stop but instead she bites her arm stopping herself from crying out.  
"Gillian cum for me baby" he says" let go and cum for me" Her whole body shakes and her legs tighten around him as her orgasm builds to a crescendo throwing her over the edge into ecstasy as she arches her back and bucks her hips up against him, inhaling her musky scent he tastes her sweetness as she unfolds into his mouth.  
As they lie exhausted in each others arms David leans over and kisses her softly  
" bring on the next comicon" he says with a smile.


End file.
